


Do You Love Me?

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: THAT SACRED SCENE IN 3x08 IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are under 14 years of age, please do not read this. It has swears. Those of you under that but in Public School, welcome.

"I can't hate him. He's great, why else would you fall for him? He did everything right." Fitz was so close to her.

"And you dove through a hole in the universe for me!" And then his lips were on hers. His hand was on her waist, gripping it tightly and the other was framing her face. It was over far too soon.

So Jemma took matters into her own hands. She needed him. She cupped his face and kissed him softly while both of his hands were wrapped around her waist. He pulled away, foreheads touching.

"We're cursed." He whispered as she went in for another kiss.

She grabbed his arm. "I may love him, but I'm in love with you." At that, he turned to face her.

"What?"

"There's a difference. I may love Will, but I'm in love with you." She kissed him again, she meant for it to be soft but it grew fast and passionate.

His hands gripped at her thighs and he lifted her onto the desk.

"Anyone can see us." She panted as he kissed her neck.

"So they'll see that you're mine. You are mine not fucking Will's." He growled as he left hot wet kisses on her neck.

"Maybe, but I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh trust me, you already are." He whisked her off the table and used a speed she did not know he possessed and carried her through the mostly empty base to his bunk. Still wrapped around him, Jemma kissed his neck all the way there while he pressed in the code.

He continued to carry her to the bed, never breaking their kiss. He started to unbutton his shirt and she pushed it off of him and threw it. He lifted her sweater up and did the same. He looked at her.

"I'm in love with you too." He kissed her softly before resuming their activity. 

Around an hour later, they were cuddled up on his bed. Jemma was tracing patterns on his chest while he was stroking her hair and stealing little kisses here and there.

He smiled when she yawned, leaning more of her weight against him.

"Go to sleep." He whispered.

"Hell no, I want to be here with you."

"I still will be here. I'm going to sleep too."

"After we just fucked?"

"I prefer the term made love, but yes. It's fucking, no pun intended, tiring."

"Fine." She rolled over so she was the little Liam phobia (A/N: spoon for the uncultured people) and his warm, strong arms wrapped around her and intertwined their fingers. She felt him kiss her shoulder.

"Good night." He murmured.

"Good night."


End file.
